When Evolution Failed to Evolve
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. Storyline Fanfic. The feud between the Shield and Evolution would end up costing them everything. Unfortunately, nobody realized it until it was too late. Seth suffered numerous miscarriages before finally having Kelly. Now, there is a chance that they could lose her. The Shield Slash. John/Randy. Batista/John. Full list of warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than the various kids.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Post Mpreg, Death of a Child, Violence, etc.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick re-cap on who is whose kid, because I've been told that it can sometimes become confusing keeping all of the kids in check. Here is a list of their names, ages, and who their parents are.

**Roman/Seth/Dean:** Kelly (17), Devon (12), Vivienne & Genevieve (8)

**Batista/John: **Dave Jr. (21), Cynthia (18)

**John/Randy:** Dexter (17)

**Bray/OC, eventual Bray/Fandango:** Cassie (17)

**HHH/Undertaker:** Lily-Ana (17), Madison (11)

Again, a list of this can be found in the master family tree on my profile page. I just wanted to tack on this quick little note, because all of this will become incredibly relevant soon. Now, onto the story...

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Dexter was behind the wheel of Kelly's Prius, with Kelly riding shotgun and Cassie, Lily, and Cindy packed into the backseat. Cindy's head rested on the rear right window, a crown of fluffy brown curls fanning out in a halo around her head. Cassie dosed in the middle seat, her French textbook open to an overdue homework assignment on her lap. Lily was texting her boyfriend, occasionally jumping in and supplying her input in the Spanish review. Kelly was heading the Spanish review, reading off the list of vocab words in an exaggerated manner to try and help with the spellings.

They were in the fast lane on the highway, heading toward Primrose Proper - the private school which they were all enrolled in. They had been enrolled there for many years, and though it was a considerable distance away from the town where they stayed while their parents traveled, their parents trusted the establishment indubitably. For many years, children of various backgrounds, famous or no, had attended Primrose... and had all been treated equally. And that was all that they wanted for their children. For them to be treated fairly. It was just a shame that, that sentiment in mind, the voyage to school one morning would end so horrifically.

"El anillo," Kelly said. She then stretched it out, listening as Lily spelled the vocabulary word in Spanish, then gave the definition in English. Ring. "La blusa... Hey, what the heck does that guy think that he's doing?"

The sudden, panicky note in her tone startled Dexter, who momentarily took his eyes off of the road to see what she was referring to. A gold Honda, glittering in the morning light, was trying to swerve into their lane. "What the hell -," he cut off, then slammed on the horn.

The other driver slammed on the horn in response, before shoving his middle finger into the air. Lily rolled her eyes. "That idiot's a real charmer."

The car swerved back, "We've got a real asshole behind us." Kelly rolled her eyes. It was rare for her to curse, but she dropped this so casually, it almost slipped by unnoticed. But then, she frowned, "He's doing it again!"

The car came barreling at them again, this time speeding toward Kelly's door. She let out a soft squeak and then, "Hold on."

Dexter swerved to miss the oncoming danger, only to dive off the side of the highway. He could feel the two wheels on the passenger side of the car leave the ground and all of a sudden they were air-born. Trees turned into bright green streaks across the blue sky, and then _crunch_, the hood of the car hit the ground. It went air-born again, and Dexter felt his stomach lurch. Glass rained down around them, the airbags deployed, but a sharp _pop_ signified that one of them had blown. A horrible scream followed, sick _thuds_ came from the backseat, and the car went down again.

It had to be at least seven times, upside-down and right-side up. They only stopped when the car made a sudden, sharp collision with a tree, and then stopped. Dexter let out a groan, body throbbing terribly and blood blurring his vision. Blearily, he reached forward and turned the car off. And then, he turned to his girl. She was painfully silent, emitting soft, gurgling moans every once in awhile. He reached out, slowly stroking her cheek. She raised her head as much as she could, her blue, bloodshot eyes meeting his. Blood frothed over her full pink lips, and in that horrible moment, he knew.

"Kelly. Kelly, baby, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He tried to comfort her, to console her. Blood smeared on his hand.

Slowly, she moved her hand away from her bloody midsection. A hunk of the dashboard impaled her belly, pinning what was left of her airbag to her skin. "Dexter... I-I'm scared."

In that moment, he knew that she was going to die.

* * *

It all started with a feud. A feud between the newly restored Evolution and the Hounds of Justice had divided WWE, with people taking sides. And if you weren't for the Authority, you were targeted until you could be beaten into submission. They didn't take 'no' for an answer. They couldn't see the truth - that their feud was hurting the long-standing friendship between their children, that one of their kids was going to die. Because they could not move past their own petty differences, because they could not _evolve_, someone was going to have to pay the ultimate price.

And everything started on RAW 4-28-14.


End file.
